Two Birds With One Stone: The 100th Hunger Games
by hey-don't-mind-us
Summary: SYOT-Clove won the 74th Hunger games and years later the games are still going strong. This year there will be 3 twists but the tributes will only know of one, this year one tribute under the age of 15 and one over the age of 15 will be reaped. With an arena full of twists and turns will your tribute make it out alive or will they just become one more fallen tribute?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is a SYOT and it is now OPEN! The rules and form are in our profile**.  
"Are the plans for the arena finished yet Max?" President Dolton gritted through her teeth as her stylist poked large butterfly clips into her large curly pink hair. Max who stood behind her quickly dug around in his neon green satchel looking for the arena plans, he could not make the President wait.  
" OUCH!" screeched Dolton " don't you people even know how to style hair?" the stylist looked at the President in shock and disgust.  
"Do it again and i will have your tongue or better yet you head!" Dolton continued to look into the mirror with no emotions on her face what so ever. Max had to agree that she was not the best person to work with, the president had a horrid temper that's why max had to make sure that these plans where perfect. The stylist muttered something under her breath before taking the bloody pin out of Dolton's head.  
" Max...plans please, I did not bring you here to just look nice did i?" Max shivered at her cold tone and timidly handed over the plans. He watched her refection in the mirror but I was not much help as she still had the same dead look on her face. She would be a very beautiful women if she smiled once in a while, she had dark skin with bubble gum pink hair and long sharp pink nails.  
"Hate them" Dolton said calmly before throwing the pile of papers in the sliver rubbish bin next to her. Max's mouth dropped in disbelief  
"w-what do you mean?" Max said trying his best not to shake in fear. Dolton smiled at him but he could tell it was fake.  
" what I mean is, you want to the arena this year to be a woods am I right?" Dolton said with a harsh tone as she looked over her spectacles at max. It was strage to see her in these as she only ever seemed to use them when she was not in front of Panem.  
"w-well it would be a little bit-"  
"different? Was that the word you was searching for max?" Dolton now rose from her seat looking at Max with an amused look in her eye. The stylist looked at Max with pitiful eyes before rushing out the room." the woods has been used tons of times personally I think its over done and over rated, we need something that is new to every tribute understand?" she looked at Max who just bowed his head and muttered.  
"Look I like you" Dolton said in an almost soft voice " so I am going to help you" she walked over to a bright silver book-case and pulled out some old dusty book. " Here" the book was made out of brown leather with gold writing saying ' the streets of the world 2014 addition'  
"b-but" Max mumbled what the use of this book was he did not know  
" good luck Max" Dolton said in a some what chirpy voice before she exited the room leaving Max looking at his own reflection. His purple hair was now stuck to his forehead with sweat and his pink eyes where full of fear.  
" and...May the odds me ever in my favour" he sighed before he himself left the room.  
**So that's it for now I was not meant to write this chapter my friend was but she has had a lot of exams so she asked me to do ( so sorry if it is not that good the reapings will be better) Please submit a tribute and my friend will be doing the reaping every soon ^^ **


	2. Power and Control

**Max Blake sat at the table in the conference room with a drink in his hand as he looked sleepily at the small cherry that flouted in it. Over the past few days his mind had been in over drive about the games, even Dolton must have seen he was stressed as she had offered to help him invent something for the games. Max has never wanted this job in the first place it was almost forced on him. **

**A smile came on his pail face when he remembered his time in district 3 when he was known by the name of Kazuo Helbig and was nothing more than a shy boy who was never known till the year he was reaped. After that his happy memories where little to none, he made it to the final 8 and the plan he had been working on the whole time in the arena was ready to put in action. He connected two bombs to electric wire and threw it into the sky causing the arena to collapse after that he remembers nothing. There were no winners that year hence its name the year of death but Max was still alive so in a way he was the victor. The thoughts that followed sent a shiver up his spine but he could not help but recall them.**

**When he woke up he was in a small silver room full of peacekeepers and Dolton's father President Bruno Dolton told him he had two choices to join the capital as the Gamemaker or face a painful death. As anyone would he picked to join the capital they just missed out the fact whatever he picked it still meant the death of his whole family. **

**Now 10 years later here he is holding the life of 24 children in his hands. **

**He tried his best to hold back the tears from his eyes as shook himself back to reality; he had to focus on what was happening now not the past.**

**He had been called here in the early hours of the morning to see Dolton's prize invention a new tracker. Dolton was not nearly as bad as her father but she still had a very sadistic streak to her personality so Max knew not to expect anything that give life to the poor children.**

**His thoughts where interrupted by the sound of Dolton's 6 inch heals echoing in the silent room. It was a few moments before a light switched on behind what max had thought was a mirror up until now to reveal a soft padded cell. Inside was a young girl who could not of been much older than 19 who was strapped to a chair; She was beautiful with long curly blonde hair and big green eyes full of sadness just like the people of district 1. **

**" ****Hello ladies and gentlemen I have called you here today to see the new Expanding tracker!" Dolton almost sung as she held up a small metal ball that shone in the artificial light. Max's attention was drawn to the girl who was trying her best not cry and had given up any hope on trying to escape. It was not long before the girl noticed that Max's eyes where on her and not on the strange invention that the president held in her hand, she narrowed her eyes and tried to look mean and deadly but Max could tell that her soul was broken and she was terrified.**

** "****But it can also be used as a deadly weapon on our part" Dolton chirped as she pressed a red button that made the girls eyes widen with fear as her hands shot up to clutch her throat.**

**" ****The expanding tracker has implanted in her throat with out little damage but the second I press this button the next minute will be hard as it slowly expands and blocks her airways" this was followed by a long round of applause and to Max's surprise not one of his fellow game makers gave the dying girl a second thought. A peacekeeper walked up to the young girl and for a moment Max was sure they was going to stop it but all he did was unlock the chains that bound her to the chair and watched in a sick sense of amusement as she slumped to the floor and give one more silent scream before her heart stopped. **

**"****Thank you very much, you will find a wide range of food and refreshments in the lounge" Dolton almost seemed proud about just murdering a young girl who's life most likely had not even begun.**

**As his fellow colleges started to make their way out the room Max spoke up " so when will we ever use this on the tributes?" Max said in a shaky voice. Dolton glanced at the young girl before smiling at Max**

**" ****only if the tribute is braking any rules that are standard for the arena and if their par-" Its was plain to see that Dolton had tripped up and nearly spoke about one of the twist or so Max guessed. Dolton quickly thought of a new answer to Max's question and regained her Sadistic smile "that my friend you find out the night before our lovely tributes enter the arena". With a spring in her step Dolton walked out of the room leaving Max looking at the dead girl pitifully**

**"****I am so sorry this happened to you" he mumbled under his breath, he had been right all along the Capital was full of monster and he was now one of them.**

**So there you have it the new tracker! This is just a small filler chapter to give you a bit of insight into the capital. The district 4 reaping will be up soon but I wont be able to write the next one till I have a full district.**

**There are still lots of spots open and I need more under 15 year old (even they have a chance of winning in these games!). **


	3. District 11 Reapings

**Hey sorry this chapter has been so long but I have not had the time lately to write with exams but I will try to update as often as I can :) **

**Also I know I said I would be doing the district 4 reaping first but my laptop got died and out of the three chapters I had written this was the only one on my memory stick. So I will rewrite the other two chapters I lost and hopefully they will be up soon ENJOY! **

As the clock struck 4 Nardia Cornelius James was already up and was fiddling with her Tomahawk that had beautiful red ruby's incrusted on the handle. She never did like the way it felt in her hands but it sure did look pretty as each individual stones shone in the candlelight that lit her room. Today was the day she had always hated since she was 12, the reapings. If she was reaped she knew she would stand a good chance of winning as she had been trained by her brother for the past few years, it was more of what the mental damage would be. Her sister used to be the strongest person she knew next to her twin sister Sage, now she was just like a small child again having bad dreams, being skittish and sometimes she would even talk to herself.

Nardia swung her legs of the side of the bed and slipped her small feet into some slippers and made her way out into the hall. All the bedroom doors where still closed and the house was deadly silent, just how Nardia liked it. She had always enjoyed the quite when she could hear every sound in the world, all the birds tweeting even the sound of the wind whistling through the fruit trees. This did not happen often as she lived on a plantation that always seemed to be alive with people working in the hot sun just waiting for her mother to bring out some cool refreshing water but not today. Today was reaping day and as far back as she can remember her father had always given this day off to his workers so they could spend time with family members who might not be here come dinner time.

When she got up to her sister's room the door was open and the room was dark except from a small ray of dim light making its way through a crack in the curtain. Nardia hesitated as she slowly stepped back into the hallway about to make her way back to her room.

"Didn't mum teach us that its wrong to hover in doorways" A shaky voice grunted from a dark corner of the room. Nardia shuffled into the room causing her bright pink slippers to make whooshing noises on her sisters soft carpet before sitting cross-legged on the bed. In front of her was a small leather book that their brother Gary had got Sage for her birthday with all the pages covered in small 3s.

"What's thi-"

" Its my turn Nardia, I am going to get reaped I just know it" Sage blurted out as she looked at her sister with worried eyes. Her light brown eyes seemed to shine in the early morning light and her black curly hair was in perfect plaits, something Nardia's hair would never do.

" No, no you are not the reaping are so rigged." Nardia sighed and looked out at her sister " Gary and Essence have already been in the games and won they have no use for us to be in the gam-"

" Why did you say my name" Nardia turned to see her older sister Essence who was sat by the large window that overlooked the whole of district 11 even the field where Nardia sometimes worked with her friends Daisy and Alec.

" Neither of you are thinking of volunteering this year are you?" Essence asked in a shaken voice, the twins shook their heads at the same time.

"Good, all people who volunteer for these games should be shot on the spot and put out there misery" Essence seethed. She won the games when she was 17 but only just, she had to fight for hours with a volunteer from district 2 who was only in the games for the fun of the kill. By the end they was both on the brink of death and decided to wait for the other to die, luckily for Essence his wounds where more fatal. To this day she can not understand why people volunteer for the games so they can get home and be rich when there is people who could not care less about money and only wanted to make it back to their family's alive.

" oh yeah mum says she put some new reaping clothes in the wardrobe for you" Almost sounding like nothing that had happened in the past 6 years as she walked off down the hall to her room.

oOo

"And have you seen the scar on his face?" a girl whispered in shock as they looked a tall boy with jet-black hair covering most of his face.

"I hared he killed a puppy with nothing but his hands!" Another girl shouted before being hushed by her friends. As any passer-by could tell they were gossiping about Dominic Coronos, the guy everyone in the district feared because his brutish looks.

Dominic rolled his eyes at the puppy comment just one more interesting rumour to make citizens of the districts cross to road to stay out of his way. His eyes flicked to the little sapling in the middle of the pathway's shadow, judging by the angle of the shadow it should have been approached to 1 o'clock the time of the reaping. This was confirmed when a blonde haired girl from the group jumped up quickly

"The reaping! I have to get home and curl my hair," she shouted making the rest of her clique chase after her. He scoffed at this, people like did not deserve to have what they want but they do, they have money, food, a warm house and…a family. He took his eyes off the girls who were starting to fade into the distance and started to think of his family, the only people he ever loved in the world. They had always been against the capital and always seemed to be on the verge of creating an army to bring down the capital Dominic had always believed that's why they always trained him but all it resulted in was their death. He can still remember when they took them to the square and burnt them alive right in front of him. His mother screamed a blood curdling cry that still replays every night in Dominic's dreams as she thrashed about trying to break free from the chains that bound her to a metal pole, his father just looked at the peacekeepers that held his son with hatred in his eye. The whole time his father did not cry once even when he was engulfed in flames Dominic admired that it showed him that even if you are defeated you could still not give them the joy of it.

"Hey tall, dark and scary how you doing?" The calm but cheeky voice of Porsche Beyon brought Dominic back to reality. She might have not been the best looking girl in the district but she was his only friend he had and when he saw her he could not help but smile.

"Well…I'm surviving" he said in an almost chirpy tone. The two started walking down the road and did not speak a word till they got to the square, Dominic hated these moments of silence but Porsche was never the most talkative person and she could be a bit delusional a times but she was the only person who would be friends with the district freak.

oOo

"Welcome, welcome to the reaping of the 100th annual hunger games" the crazy pink haired women shouted. Her hair had large purple butterflies attached to each strand of curly pink hair but other than that she looked normal for a capital escort. These reapings seemed to be taking longer that usual and towards the end of the video Nardia felt like she was going to fall asleep and by the looks of it her friend Alec already had but judging my his personality he was most likely pretending him and Daisy always had been the joking type as far back as she could remember they even brought life to the reapings.

"And now lets see who our under 15 tribute is" The escort, whose name Nardia had learnt was Norki said with unneeded glee that Nardia and most of district 11 found sick. As her long slender hand griped a neatly folded slip Nardia could not help but look to her sister who was muttering something under of her breath that she could not understand but she could see the fare in Sage's eyes.

" Nardia Cornelius James! Well what a beautiful name!" Norki Screeched with joy. Nardia looked at all the people who had turned to see the poor child that would be forced to fight to the death just to be given their life back. Sage was now trying her best to keep breathing and was being supported by three 16 year olds.

" STOP!" Nardia's head shot round to see her friend Alec with his short curly hair sparkling in the mid day sun making his way out from the 15-year-old section.

" Yeah pick someone else!" Daisy shouted from next to Nardia" why dose it have to be Nardia? Why!"

Norki sighed with annoyance as she nodded to the peacekeepers " will Nardia James get up here please". Nardia wanted to stop her speaking, her capital accent made it sound like she was shrieking all the time. Just then she felt someone grab both of her wrists and start to drag her to the stage, she looked up to be met with the dark brown eyes of her brother Gary who seemed to be trying his hardest not to cry.

"You can do this Nardia you know you can," He said in a soft but stern voice that made her feel safe it did not even bother her that the whole of Panem would be watching she just knew she could not let her brother down.

"Okay…okay just let me walk up to the stage with some dignity dragging me makes me seem weak" She whispered quickly into her brothers ear making his grip round her wrists go and with that she walked up to the stage with her head held high.

"That was Gary James is he your brother?" Norki asked her eyes thirsty for knowledge as she tried to hide the excitement in her voice.

Nardia nodded as she looked into the distance at the field she worked in with Alec and Daisy.

" Super" She shouted and clapping her hands " and now for the over's"

oOo

Dominic felt sorry for Nardia but coming from a family with two victors she must have some training, it was not hard in District 11 as sickles and knives to cut down fruit from trees were in large supply.

" Dominic Coronos!" Everyone watched as he slowly made his way to the stage head hung low and fists clenched.

" He is going to win I mean he killed his family after all" He over heard one of the girls from before mutter, the comments about his family had always been the worst but lashing out now would be a dumb move on boy let alone a girl. He did not want to be labelled bloodbath before he even got to the capital. When he got on the stage he searched through the crowd to find his friend Porsche who stood angrily in the 18-year-old section he gave her a saddened smile but she just shook her head at him with hate and the need for revenge in her eyes.

"FREAK" she shouted to him only to be followed by cheers of agreement. Dominic felt crushed the only person he really felt he had left was now starting a hate campaign ageist him. People started to scream and charge at the stage as him and Nardia were taken into the justice buildings but silence soon fell as a gunshot ran through the square.

"Don't worry some of them are not worth the air they breathe," Nardia said offering a warm smile They were both interrupted by a devastating scream that sent shivers down Dominic's spine. He managed to make out the name of the dead child through a mothers screams and tears as she begged her child to get up and come home, Dominic looked down and the floor and sighed

"Well looks like Porsche wont be taking much of that up anymore" he said rather bluntly before he and Nardia was taken away by peacekeepers.

** I hope I portrayed your characters the way you wanted.**

**Thanks BamItsTyler for Nardia and simplisticminds for Dominic!**

**There is still spots open so feel free to submit more tributes!**


	4. Please read

Hey I am sorry to say this but as I leave school soon I will not be able to carry on this story for a bit. Maybe in May when I leave school but if no one wants to wait that long Jaffacakesyumm has a new story and is finding it very hard to find tributes or you can go to a new one. If you don't mind waiting for me to finish school thank you and I can keep your tribute : )

So message me with what you want to do and I will either take your tribute name off the list, message your tribute to Jaffa or keep your tribute on the list.

Thanks for reading and again I am sorry but this will start-up in may again.


End file.
